


Lipstick Marks and Roses

by eternal_night_owl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Nudity, Non-Explicit Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: After Toris comes home late on Valentine's Day, he finds a sad Feliks and a cold dinner. But he knows just how to make it up to him.





	Lipstick Marks and Roses

Toris nervously tapped his foot as he waited for the bus to arrive to his stop. So far today, he stepped in a mud puddle and ruined his new shoes, had his lunch stolen at work (even though he denied it he knew it was Gilbert, that lying bastard) and then when it was time to go home, the bus broke down half way there, forcing him and the other passengers to wait another two hours before another bus came to pick them up.

 

And on top of all that, it was Valentine’s Day.

 

He flinched internally when he thought of how furious Feliks would be when he came home several hours late. Valentine’s Day was always a big deal in their house, and they always went out to eat and exchanged gifts. Feliks loved the excuse to be spoiled by him, and he knew it made him feel special and happy.

 

He sighed as he looked down at the bouquet of roses and box of chocolates he got while he was waiting for the second bus to come. He could only hope that it would be enough to make his boyfriend forgive him.

 

The bus finally came to his stop, and Toris held his breath, knowing he was about to find out.

 

He stepped off the bus and made the short walk back to his apartment. He creaked the door open and announced his presence.

 

“Hey Feliks, I’m sorry I’m late. The bus broke down and it took forever for another one to come pick us up, but I got you something-”

 

As he walked into the kitchen, Toris was amazed to see a fully cooked dinner, with all his favorites, and Feliks in a beautiful red chiffon dress with matching heels. With the mascara running down his face, he knew Feliks had been crying.

 

Toris’s stomach dropped in guilt. “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry,” he ran over to embrace his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry, I never meant to get home this late. If I’d have known you put so much effort into celebrating this year… well, I still wouldn’t have been able to prevent the bus from breaking down, but I would have borrowed someone’s phone or something to let you know I was coming home late.”

 

“This is why you need to get a cellphone you dummy,” Feliks sniffed. He wiped the ruined makeup from his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry you got stranded like that for so long, it totally sucks. But I guess I’m kinda glad too, I was afraid you forgot or just didn’t care anymore.”  
  
“Oh Feliks,” Toris kissed his bright red lips. “I always want to celebrate with you, I love you. And maybe you’re right, maybe I should look into getting a phone, but they’re so complicated and distracting…”

 

Feliks rolled his eyes and smirked. “Oh whatever, you old man.”

 

His eyes then turned mischievous. “How about after dinner we have some _special_ fun together? You totally owe me for being late.”  
  
Toris blushed. “Well, if you insist…”

 

That night, they ate their dinner faster than they ever had before in their lives.

 

***

After their meal, Feliks raced Toris back to their bedroom, announcing he’d only be allowed to undress him if he got there first (after giving himself a head start, of course). Toris cried out that he was cheating. As predicted, Feliks won, but still allowed Toris to “unwrap his present,” like he always did.

 

Carefully because he knew Feliks would kill him if he ripped his dress, he unzipped the back, revealing Feliks in all his glory. He reached over and took Feliks in a passionate kiss, as Feliks started frantically ripping off Toris’s work clothes.

 

As they hopped onto the bed, Feliks kissed Toris’s neck, shoulders, stomach, as well as anywhere else he could reach, leaving a red lipstick mark on each spot.

 

“This isn’t gonna come out easily,” Toris teased.

 

Feliks grinned. “Good, that way everyone will know you’re taken.”

 

Almost as if to make his point, Feliks reached over and kissed Toris’s neck again, causing a shudder of delight to escape from Toris. He reached over and squeezed Feliks’s small yet plump and round ass and he could feel Feliks’s smile as he continued to kiss him. Toris felt desire well up inside him, and he squeezed Feliks even harder, earning him a gasp.

 

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it, huh?” Feliks asked breathlessly. “Well, two can play at that game.”

 

He climbed on top of Toris forcing him to lay down on his back, and kissed him full force on the mouth. He grazed his teeth on Liet’s bottom lip, causing Liet to smirk.

 

“I guess this means I’m forgiven for coming home late?”

 

Feliks moved his hand below Toris’s waist and lightly squeezed. “Let me show you how forgiven you are.”


End file.
